The Way It Should Have Been
by Kat-James
Summary: Evetually I/E Please R/R
1. False Memories

She couldn't believe it, her father had promised her to a Libyan. She loved her father more than anything else, but he promised her to the leader of a foreign government, simply to ensure relations between the two countries. She pulled a wrap around her shoulders and walked out of her room, past all her servants.  
  
"Princess!" She was only a few steps from the gardens and was contemplating just running and seeing how far she could get. "Nefertiri!" She turned around to see Anck-Su-Namun quickening her pace to walk beside her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I-I just can't," she stooped her head in shame as tears rolled down her cheeks. The last thing she needed was for her feelings to get back to her father, she couldn't disappoint him, he was depending on the marriage.  
  
Anck-Su-Namun looked at the tears and understood. She knew all about the pain that radiated from the heart when you were told with no say or debate that you were to be married to someone you didn't love, someone who didn't understand you and didn't want to, someone who wanted a warm body, not a wife. With no words, simply understanding she pulled the young woman into her embrace.  
  
Nefertiri looked up with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left my room--."  
  
"I understand." And she did. Both women could tell by the pain visible in two sets of expressive brown eyes, that they were in the same position, pain, that one moment was more comfort than anyone else could have given.  
  
"Shall we walk in the gardens?"  
  
"I-I think that would be lovely." They did, side-by-side they walked through rows and rows of fragrant and lively blooms. "I know you don't love him, but you haven't hurt him, and for that I'm thankful."  
  
Anck-Su-Namun gave a solemn nod. "We might love each other in time, that's all I can hope for, that's all anyone can hope for."  
  
The small part of her nature that was naturally cynical surfaced. "What is love? Is it worth all the pain we endure looking for it?"  
  
"I'm not a scholar, I don't know all the mysteries of life, but I know this. Love erases all the pain from life, problems are always there, but love makes them insignificant, it makes us whole."  
  
"Do you speak from life?" Moments passed without a response and she looked up, somewhat afraid of who could have overheard them. The concubine's gaze was caught in the distance. She followed the line and saw the high priest of Osiris during his noonday prayers. Anck-Su-Namun's eyes were shining, and all pressure was missing from her spirit. "You do!"  
  
"No Princess, I have not, your father is the only--."  
  
"I understand." They resumed their walking, each with a smile on their face. "Does he know of your love?"  
  
"He does, and I believe he returns it."  
  
"Please be careful…my friend." She walked back to her room in the palace, hoping that her new friend could find happiness. 


	2. Home

Evy let her eyes flutter open. She just didn't understand it. These memories were so very different from those that invaded her back at the Osiris; she couldn't make sense of it. Taking extra care not to wake or in any way disturb Rick she pulled on a robe and walked out into the hallway. The moment the bedroom door closed Rick's eyes opened, when she was ready she'd open up to him, she always did.  
  
Picking up a book on the latest discoveries in medicine she tried to stay awake, fate it seemed wasn't on good terms with her. 


	3. The Underworld

They were before Osiris, together. "Are you ready to be judged?" The voice was frightening, even for the once powerful Imhotep.  
  
"He didn't love me, I sacrificed myself for him and he didn't love me, my heart is weighted down with the grief."  
  
"You, Anck-Su-Namun, have already been judged. A good soul." His eyes began shifting from Imhotep to Anck-Su-Namun. "Good souls, loves that crossed paths and were mistaken."  
  
"Mistaken?" Osiris looked down on a man that was his priest in his lifetime and felt pity.  
  
"Your love was destined for another, a princess, Nefertiri, your paths didn't cross at the right time and things were thrown askew, you will be given another chance." He waved his hand dismissively and white light blinded Imhotep. 


End file.
